¿De quién fue el error?
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: La única forma de evitar malos entendidos es hablando, así como recordar que una relación es de dos y no de uno.


**Disclaimer:** _Los Personajes y el universo le pertencen a Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz. Así como a ABC._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **¿Dónde estás?**

* * *

 **Hogar de Emma y Killian**

Es tan increíble y doloroso como es que cambian las circunstancias de un minuto a otro.

Los momentos son tan efímeros que ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando estos terminan, no logras percibir el instante justo en el que la felicidad se marcha y la desdicha ocupa su lugar.

Sigo sin poder creer que hasta hace unas horas era la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, y ahora, estoy encerrada en mi habitación recostada en la cama, abrazando una almohada y mirando a la nada.

Me siento confundida, triste, abatida y decepcionada. No entiendo por qué lo hizo, no comprendo sus razones para ocultarme las cosas, me siento horrible, y no por saber la verdad que él me estaba escondiendo, sino porque Killian no confió en mí.

Después de todo lo que pasamos, todo lo vivido y las aventuras casi mortales que los dos superamos juntos, con nuestro perfecto trabajo en equipo, él no pudo confiar en mí, decidió hacerlo todo solo, sabiendo de antemano que las cosas se le vendrían abajo.

No puedo hacer esto, no puedo dar este gran paso si él no está dispuesto todavía a pensar en los dos, por eso le devolví aquel anillo que lucía espectacularmente brillante en mi mano.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez fui un poco radical al devolvérselo. Ahora que razono mejor las cosas, exageré las cosas, fui muy injusta con él, pero es que simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Él se sentía avergonzado por lo que hizo hace mil años, y yo me sentía traicionada por lo que planeaba hacer, ambos tomamos malas decisiones en ese instante, no supimos manejar la situación.

Aun así, yo me sigo preguntando ¿de quién fue el error? ¿Fue suyo al no decirme la verdad desde un principio? ¿O mío, al ponerlo en una situación tan difícil ayer?

La verdad no tengo idea, y honestamente no deseo saberlo, todo lo que necesito ahora es despejar mi mente por completo.

* * *

Han pasado varias horas desde nuestra pelea y Killian no aparece. Lo he buscado por todos lados, escondiéndome de mis padres y mi hijo para que no toquen ese maldito tema que antes me hacía sonreír. Tengo que encontrarlo y solucionar todo de una forma pacífica y sensata en la que los dos estemos de acuerdo.

Desde que me levanté de la cama no dejé de pensar en aquello que Regina me dijo en el Inframundo cuando conocimos a Liam, eso de que Killian tenía que perdonarse. En este momento él está pasando por la misma situación.

Aunque en mi defensa tengo que reconocer que esta acción sólo hizo que mi peor temor resurgiera de las cenizas de donde pensé que jamás saldría, pero ahora sé que él es el único que nunca me abandonaría y que daría todo por mí, así como yo doy todo por él, como aquella vez en la estación de policía cuando los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en ver lo mejor de nosotros desde ese instante, ¿cómo pudimos ser tan estúpidos y olvidar esos detalles?

Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para acabar así, no podemos dejar perder lo que tanto nos ha costado formar sólo por un error, que, aunque dolió, es fácil de superar si los dos estamos dispuestos a ser honestos uno con el otro.

Killian trajo luz a mi vida, y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que se extinga.

* * *

Esta es la primera nevada desde que Ingrid se marchó, el aire se siente helado, mi respiración está delante de mí, y los copos de nieve no dejan de llenarme la cabeza y los hombros de una fina capa blanca, lo he buscado por horas, pero parece que esta ciudad es demasiado grande.

Lo busqué en el puerto, en el Jolly Roger, en Granny's y en cada lugar que suele frecuentar, pero parece que se lo tragó la tierra.

He vuelto a casa, todo está oscuro, frío y silencioso, no hay rastro de él aquí tampoco, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando volví a la habitación.

Han pasado los minutos, y sigo sin poder creer lo que vieron mis ojos cuando encendí la luz.

El baúl estaba abierto, y muchas cosas de Killian no estaban, no era normal, sin embargo, desde ese momento he tratado de no entrar en pánico, porque es probable que las haya llevado de vuelta al barco y que en unos momentos volverá, además, le oí decir a Leroy que Nemo y su tripulación siguen en Storybrooke, también cabe la posibilidad de que esté pasando tiempo con su otro hermano Liam.

Aun sabiendo eso, estas ya no son horas para que él vague por las calles, y más con Gideon todavía suelto. Pero, ¿y si no es así?

¿Y si en realidad lo que pasó fue que él realmente se rindió y decidió marcharse? ¿Y si yo no soy suficiente para él?

Aunque eso es bastante ridículo. Los dos ya sabemos el significado del vínculo que nos une, no concibo el hecho de que él se haya ido sólo por un error, ni siquiera porque él creyera que me había perdido, el que se marche justo ahora no tiene sentido.

¿Qué haré? ¿Salgo a buscarlo una vez más o espero a que vuelva?

* * *

Las horas han pasado y él no ha regresado. No salí a buscarlo, no sabía dónde hacerlo siquiera, todo lo que tenía eran simples corazonadas.

Pero, debo reconocer que yo también me siento avergonzada con él por cómo sobreactué, dejé que mis emociones y miedos me controlaran, y en ese instante, también dejé de pensar en los dos y enfocarme sólo en mí.

Ahora me arrepiento de regresarle el anillo, creo que si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría pasando por este trago amargo.

Él me rompió el corazón al no confiar en mí, y yo se lo rompí a él al hacerle creer que de verdad no era el hombre que yo merecía, y que su peor temor se había cumplido.

He estado pegada a la puerta desde que bajé de la habitación, él no vuelve, y comienzo a pensar que no lo hará en mucho rato.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Esperar en la puerta toda la noche hasta que vuelva a aparecer? No lo sé. Sólo sé que este día fue desgastante en cuanto a lo emocional, y prefiero esperarlo en _nuestra_ habitación, en donde podré al fin disculparme con él por este error.

No me queda otra opción que apagar las luces y volver a la cama. Una vez ahí, miro de nuevo el baúl abierto con las páginas del libro de Henry dentro de él, sin embargo, debajo de ellas encontré algo que creí perdido en el tiempo, el viejo anillo que me dio en Camelot.

Con él en mis manos, todo vuelve a mí, aquello que por un instante dejé del lado por mi tonta rabieta. Este anillo que no sólo fue un simple regalo, sino que simboliza todo lo que Killian ha sacrificado por mí, mejor dicho, por nosotros.

El error no fue de uno solo, fue de los dos, nos hemos hecho daño, y por más que me siga torturando dándole mil vueltas, no solucionaré absolutamente nada con eso.

Esto comienza ser más preocupante a cada paso, han transcurrido las horas y el frío de la madrugada comienza a calarme los huesos mientras estoy aquí sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando la ventana, ¿por qué no aparece?

─Killian, ¿dónde estás? ─ **Susurro con el anillo en mis manos.**

No puede abandonarme, él no es así, Killian jamás se marcharía sin decir adiós. Aparecerá en algún momento, yo lo sé, y esperaré por él, porque lo quiero en mi vida, debo pedirle perdón.

Él volverá.


End file.
